<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A god not a goddess by Kansan_Opportunity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737238">A god not a goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansan_Opportunity/pseuds/Kansan_Opportunity'>Kansan_Opportunity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outpost M, Robotic front [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outpost M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DOC IS A GUY, Funny, Lieutenant swears he’s straight, No Way, he doesn’t like dimension at all, he really is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansan_Opportunity/pseuds/Kansan_Opportunity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant makes an interesting discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outpost M, Robotic front [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634881</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A god not a goddess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doc glided around the kitchen. The doctor had been making a cake for Tank when a song came on the radio from the few remaining radio stations. “Life is for the living, Death is for the Dying. Maybe we can keep Defying-” Doc was interrupted by     Bomb turning off the radio.<br/>    “A pretty girl like you shouldn’t being singing a song like this,” Lieutenant explained to the shocked doctor. <br/>    “Back up! What did you say?” Doc asked the flirtatious man. “Singing a-” Lieutenant began. <br/>    “Nonono, before that. I swear I misheard something,” Doc ordered.  “Oh, I’m guessing a Beautiful woman like you doesn’t get many-” He was interrupted by Doc laughing. <br/>    “I guess I never told you did I? I’m a guy,``he said between chuckles.<br/>    Lieutenant went to trace Doc’s waist, “but…”<br/>    Doc quickly removed his shirt, “I have chest, not breast! Look!” Doc showed off his chest. <br/>    Lieutenant yelled out to the other seven, “TEAM MEETING! NOW!”<br/>    After the entire team squashed into a small room, Lieutenant burst in. <br/>“Did any of you know that Doc was a guy? Cause I didn’t!” Lieutenant admitted. The majority turned to a still shirtless Doc. Doc shivered slightly in the cold. <br/>“Someone needs to give Doc a shirt, it’s cold,” Hunter said with his Canadian accent. <br/>“You knew Doc was male?” Mechanic asked, cursing in Russian under his breath. <br/>“Yeah. I found out when I was teaching him self defense. Limbs ended up in places.” When the Canadian finished saying that the majority tensed up at the meaning. <br/>Dimension turned to Assassin. The traveler tried to explain what it felt like for guys to be kneed in the balls. “It’s kinda like being on your period, for like 20 seconds. But like ten times worse,” he tried to explain to the woman.<br/>“Well, Lieutenant. I didn’t know you were gay. After all-” Guide was cut off by Tank separating the two. <br/>“Stop teasing him,” Tank said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I shall write more Outpost M.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>